I Get By with a Little Help
by kuhlyfrays
Summary: Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and friends are all in high school. Read on as they navigate their way and experience the trials and tribulations of adolescence. Modern AU
1. How everyone knows everyone

Author's note: I originally conceptualized this story, inspired by couples from random stories and shows. I realized it would be hard to write the original intended crossover, so I decided to try to fit it in an existing community or universe. I found that my character profiles individually fit the characters in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. The minor changes that I had to do were with regards to ages and blood relations. Here, Anna and Elsa aren't related, but Elsa is the sister of Hiccup and Hans (who are twins). Also, I decided to make Hans good in my story, honestly, for lack of male characters. I hope these changes won't bother anyone too much. If it does, though, just click back to stop reading. :D I really just wanted to get this story out of my head by actually writing it down.

Disclaimer: The characters from the five movies are not mine! Also, character references and lines from other existing movies, shows, etc all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Rapunzel Towers and Anna Arendelle are working after school with some school council members to prepare for their school pep rally.

"Hey Rapunzel," Anna calls from across the room. "Is this banner okay?"

The council vice president looks up from the sign she's painting to look at Anna's work. "Yeah, it's great!" she replies. "I think we've done enough work for today." She stops and giggles when she notices that Anna has red paint on her face. "You should probably wash your face before you go home," she laughs, pointing to her own nose to signify the spot on the council secretary's nose.

Anna tries to look at her own nose before rubbing it. She joins in Anna's laughter as she tries to wipe off the excess paint. "At least it goes with your hair," Rapunzel jokes as she tosses Anna some tissues to help her out.

At the same time, Kristoff Pickman comes in. Anna almost gasps in surprise, which happens often whenever she sees the well-built senior nearby. Unfortunately, he isn't here to see Anna. He's here to take Rapunzel home. He has been courting the junior and student council vice president for the past few months. Everyone in school thinks that they'd make the perfect couple since he's the school's football star, and she's considered to be little Miss Perfect. Their perfect blond hair is the least of their similarities that makes them ideally compatible.

"Hey Rapunzel," her councilmate Pascal teases. "Your boyfriend's here to pick you up."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rapunzel makes a face at her friend before letting down her long golden hair from its messy bun. She turns to greet her suitor. "Hey Kristoff, I'm almost done painting this sign then we can go. Thanks so much for waiting for me."

"No problem," Kristoff smiles at her and checks out her work. "Hey, this poster is cool. The tagline's a killer."

"Yeah," Rapunzel steps back to admire it, as well. "Anna actually thought of the line 'Vikings conquer all.'"

"Pretty clever slogan, Anna." Anna jumps at the mention of her name and barely manages to mumble a thanks. She momentarily forgets that she has paint remnants still smeared on her face. Kristoff grins widely and tells her, "You've got red on you." Anna eyes widen in embarrassment as she remembers what she must look like and rushes out to go to the washroom.

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asks Rapunzel, thinking nothing of the exchange with Anna. Rapunzel nods as she packs her stuff and says goodbye to everyone. She thanks them for the help they put in today and walks out with Kristoff.

As they head down the corridor, Anna comes out of the washroom, her face completely clean but dripping wet. She still hopes to catch Rapunzel and Kristoff before they leave but only catches a glimpse of them before they exit the building. She watches them in quiet sadness and hopelessness. She thinks, _Why must I always be so awkward around him? I must look so pathetic to everyone else. I shouldn't even be thinking like this, pining after a guy who's going for my friend. _Anna thoughts are disrupted by Olaf, the student council public relations officer.

"Anna! Get your stuff, so we can lock up!" Her council mates are all but ready to leave, and everyone except Olaf heads towards the exit. "Also your phone's been ringing. I think it's your dad."

Anna runs to the room to collect her things, and answers the still ringing phone.

"Anna, are you on your way home?" her dad asks.

"Yes," Anna replies. "We just finished making the publicity materials for the pep rally next week."

"That's great. Please come home soon because your cousin's already here. You need to help us get her settled in and ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh right!" Anna exclaims. "I forgot she was coming in today. I'll be home soon!" Anna rushes to the school parking lot, unlocks her bike from its stand and heads home.

Meanwhile, the couple encounters Rapunzel's best friend on the way to Kristoff's car. They see the familiar scraggly, fiery red hair of Merida Scotts and call out to her.

"Hey Rapunzel," Merida smiles widely. "Hey Kristoff! I see you're bringing your princess home again today." Merida flashes him a sly smile and laughs when Rapunzel rolls her eyes at her friend's constant teasing.

"Yeah, he was sweet enough to wait for me while I finished council work," Rapunzel says gratefully. "Did you have training today?"

Merida nods and says that she finished with fencing half an hour ago. "I'm just waiting for Eugene," Merida sighs, "who is late, as usual."

"Why?" Rapunzel asks curiously. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're going to visit Hiccup since he's been out with the flu the past couple of days. We're gonna bring him notes from today and see how he's doing."

"That's very sweet of you," Kristoff tells her. "It's so nice that you do little things like this for your boyfriend."

"Ugh," Merida looks at him in exasperation. "How many times do we have to say, Hiccup and I aren't together."

Kristoff laughs in apology and corrects himself, "Oh right, not yet."

"No, Kristoff," Merida says pointedly. "We're friends. Period."

"Okay, okay, sorry" Kristoff says, trying to appease the irritated redhead as Rapunzel laughs on the side. He admits to himself that he, along with the entire school, does find it amusing to tease the two best friends. The two are the school's ultimate version of _Will they or won't they?_ ever since the two were dared to kiss during a game of spin the bottle in the seventh grade.

"I know I'm late!" a voice from behind them calls. They turn to see Eugene Fitzherbert, a brunette with too much facial hair for a seventeen year old, run towards them.

"Sorry, sorry" he repeats when he catches up to them. "I just had to consult Elsa regarding my racquetball injury because it was acting up a while ago. Have you been waiting long?"

Merida shakes her head, "Nah, it's fine. At least I had these two to keep me company."

"Oh hey, you two," Eugene greets them, suddenly realizing they were there. "You guys coming along to the Isles Mansion to cheer up ol' Hiccup?"

"Nope," Rapunzel responds. "Kristoff's just coming to take me home."

"Isn't that sweet?" Eugene is surprised at the sarcastic tone in which the statement came out and hopes they don't notice. Luckily, Rapunzel and Krsitoff don't and decide to take leave of the two friends.

As they walk away, a senior with flowing platinum blond hair tied into a braid walks up to Merida and Eugene.

"Oh good, you're still here," the two turn to see Elsa Isles holding an ankle brace. "You left this at the infirmary. What are you two still doing in school so late?"

"Actually," Merida replies. "We're going to your house to visit Hiccup."

"How nice of you," Elsa smiles at the juniors. "Do you want to hitch a ride? The chauffeur's here to pick me up."

"No thanks," they decline. "We brought our bikes, so we'll just get to your place on our own."

Elsa tells them that she'll see them later and waves as she goes to meet her car. The two friends head to their bikes and make their journey towards the Isles mansion. When they get there, the guard at the gate, already familiar with the usual visitors, lets them in. They make their way up to Hiccup's room to surprise their friend. They open the door to see him playing video games.

"Hey!" Hiccup Isles III greets his friends happily, ending his game. "Didn't expect to see you today."

"Just brought you these," Merida tosses him some photocopied notes.

"And to see how our sick buddy's doing," Eugene adds as he walks up to the console to plug in another controller.

"Thanks guys," Hiccup says gratefully and puts the notes on his desk. "I'm much better now, so I can go back to school tomorrow."

"Nice," Eugene says, still concentrating on adjusting the video game, so he can join. "Come on, let's play a couple of rounds."

"All right! Mer, wanna join?"

"In a bit," she responds. "I'm just going to get some water. You guys want anything?"

"Could you get me water too?" Hiccup asks, now focused on the game with Eugene.

"Yes, master," Merida curtsies before leaving his room. She heads down to the kitchen and sees Hiccup's twin brother Hans. He seems to be engrossed in working on something on his computer and doesn't notice her come in. Her heart involuntarily beats faster as she works up the courage to say hi to him.

"Hi," Merida says beside him, causing him to jump up in surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no," he says sheepishly. "I just get lost in my work sometimes. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, Eugene and I are just visiting Hiccup," Merida makes her way to the fridge to fill two glasses with water. "I guess we'll hang out here for a bit."

"Oh, okay," Hans says, quickly packing up his laptop. "That's nice. Well, I'm going back to my room. Need to finish some work for the school yearbook."

"I didn't know you had to start so early," Merida attempts to prolong his stay by making light conversation.

"Yearbook work is year-round," Hans smiles pleasantly. "I just wanted to grab a snack but didn't want to stop my work, so I continued it here while I ate. Anyway, I'm done, so I'll head upstairs. See you, Merida."

"See you, Hans," Merida calls after him, trying to hide her disappointment. She quickly fills the two glasses and grumpily makes her way back to Hiccup's room.


	2. How a fresh start and tragic past clash

Astrid Hofferson stares up at the school without moving. _I can't believe I'm here. I thought I would get away from everything and never have to come back. Ten years. Ten years is a long time. I wonder if anyone who might remember is still around. But maybe, just maybe, I'm safe. _

"Astrid! Come on!" Anna calls. "We're gonna be late! I still need to bring you to the principal's office and make it to first period on time."

Astrid snaps out of her daze. "I'm coming!" she runs to keep up with her cousin. Anna pulls her along as they rush past schoolmates and classrooms. When they get to the principal's office, Anna tells Astrid that she'll see her at lunch before heading to class. Astrid enters the office to meet with the principal.

"Mr. Warner is just with another student," the secretary informs her. "Please have a seat."

Astrid sits down and starts thinking again. _This is all a mistake. I was happy with gramps and gram. I'd moved on and put everything behind me. I love Aunt Laura and all, but I don't think her and Uncle George's experience in raising Anna makes them better guardians for me. How am I supposed to go on with the new life I've given myself if they're throwing me back here?_

The door to the principal's office opens, and a lanky brunette walks out. "Just get your excuse form from the secretary, Hiccup," the principal's voice calls out. The name acts like a jolt of electricity through Astrid's body. She sits up suddenly, frozen to her seat as she tries to look at the boy from the corner of her eye. _It can't be. Among all places, why here?_

"Miss Hofferson, the principal will see you now," the secretary interrupts her thoughts. At the mention of her name, Hiccup looks up to see who the secretary is talking to. He glances at the girl behind him, but she quickly ducks into the principal's office. Something about her is vaguely familiar, but he can't quite figure out what.

"Here's your signed excuse slip," the secretary hands him a form which Hiccup takes. His thoughts drift from the familiar stranger, and he makes his way to class.

"So, Miss Hofferson," the principal begins. "I'm Principal Warner. I hope that you'll enjoy your time here at Northridge High. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to come to me. I understand your cousin Anna will be your personal guide. Lucky for you, your cousin is quite a prolific member of the student body, so you're in good hands. I've discussed your arrangements with your uncle and aunt. They told me you spent your childhood here, is that correct?"

"Just a part of it, yes," Astrid answers. "I moved in with my grandparents when I was six, and I haven't been back here since."

"That's understandable," the principal nods sympathetically. "Yes, I recall some events pertaining to that. I know the past mustn't be brought up, but I hope you will find it pleasant and, even, thrilling to be back. The students are all very friendly, and we have an excellent track record with regards to academics, athletics, and extra-curriculars. You'll find something that suits you."

"Thank you," Astrid replies, somewhat stiffly.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from the gift of learning," the principal says lamely. He stands and shakes her hand as he shows her the door. "Just get your class schedule from Miss Emily, and you can go to your first period."

The morning periods come and go uneventfully. She is introduced to her class at the start and easily blends in after that. After attempting to pay attention to the last lecture before lunch, her mind wanders as she suddenly recalls Hiccup who, thankfully, didn't seem to recognize her.

_Maybe he's just pretending that he doesn't recognize me because he knows what really happened to my family. He's changed over the years, but I would have recognized that name anywhere. It's not exactly a common one. Hopefully, Hofferson is common enough for no one to link me with my parents. Even I don't want to be associated with them. _

_I wish I could have gone on living blissfully unaware. It was bad enough to know we had lost our fortune, and that I had to leave the life and friends I knew here to move in with gramps and gram. I wish they could have protected me forever and kept making me believe that mom and dad left the country to regain their wealth. I wish they never revealed to me that my parents weren't the victims but the criminals of the entire scam and were on the run. I wonder if my childhood friends knew the truth from the start, or did they only find out later on, like I did?_

The bell for lunch rings, and Anna is waiting for her outside the classroom. She asks Astrid if she wants the school tour now. Astrid tells her that it can wait till tomorrow. Anna suggests that they eat with her friends, which Astrid unenthusiastically agrees to. Anna introduces Astrid to her friends, and they all welcome her into the group. They talk and gossip about their schoolmates and teachers in order to give Astrid an idea of the school setting. Astrid only pays attention part of the time as she focuses on eating and wishing that the day would just end.

Halfway through lunch, Anna tells her cousin and friends that she needs to check out her test scores in chemistry. Her heart beats faster as she walks to the faculty area. Chemistry has never been her best subject; in fact, it's her worst. She can't seem to grasp the concepts, which frustrates her immensely because she excels in almost all other subjects. She scans the list attached to the door for her name and grade. Another C+. Most students would be pleased with a passing grade, but Anna is devastated. She needs to pull up her grades. She can't help but compare herself with Rapunzel, thinking that Rapunzel probably never had trouble with chemistry.

As Anna walks back, she notices the glass case displaying all the awards garnered by students for the school over the years. The one that catches her attention is the display of various trophies and ribbons for science-related competitions. In the recent years, she notices one constant face and name in the display – Elsa Isles. Anna thinks admirably how the senior seems to excel in the sciences. Suddenly, she gets an idea amd takes off for the seniors' side of the school. She knows that she must lower her pride if she wants to conquer her chemical enemy. In her haste, she accidentally knocks into Kristoff.

"Woah there, white rabbit," Kristoff steadies her.

"Sorry, Kristoff," Anna reddens with embarrassment. "I didn't see you there."

"Are you late for a very important date?" he teases her. When he notices the confused look on her face, he sighs and says, "Didn't you have a childhood? Alice in Wonderland?"

"Oh right," Anna laughs nervously. "I didn't realize you were quoting a movie."

"Hardly anyone ever does," Kristoff shakes his head in mild frustration. "So why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to find Elsa before lunch period ends. Would you know where she is?"

"She should be in her classroom by now. I guess you better hurry then."

"Yeah, okay," Anna responds as Kristoff starts to walk away. "Thanks, Kristoff!"

He turns to wave and adds, "Yep, see you later at the pep rally preparations!"

Anna hurries off and finds Elsa in her classroom. Elsa doesn't immediately see Anna trying to get her attention from outside. She's surrounded by a few classmates who are animatedly chatting with her while she smiles and engages them pleasantly. After a while, Anna finally catches her eye, and Elsa graciously excuses herself from the company of her classmates. She smiles at Anna and steps out to talk to the sophomore.

"Hi Anna," she greets the younger girl warmly. "What brings you here?"

"I have a huge favor to ask you, Elsa."

"What is it?"

"Would you have time to tutor me chemistry?" Anna looks at her. "I just need to get my grades up, and I know that you're probably busy and have a lot of better things to do with your time than teach me, but I saw that you've been in a lot of science competitions, so who else would be better to teach me than you, so I was just hoping that maybe you'd do it? " Anna says all this very fast without taking a breath which causes Elsa to smile in amusement. Anna decides to add quickly, "I'll even pay you!"

Elsa shakes her head and tells the redhead, "You don't have to explain so much. I'd gladly tutor you. And of course you don't have to pay me."

Anna's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure? Just like that?"

Elsa lets out a slight giggle. "Oh Anna, you're so funny. Don't be so disbelieving in the capacity and desire of people to help. Are Mondays and Thursdays fine?"

Anna jumps and hugs Elsa tightly, much to the senior's surprise. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise to be the best student ever!"

Elsa smiles at her and tells her that they'll start the next Monday in the library before going back to her classroom.

* * *

"How was your day, girls?" Anna's dad George asks them that night during dinner.

"I got a tutor today," Anna shares. "I just want a little extra help to get my grades up."

"How responsible of you, sweetie," Laura commends her daughter. "What about you, Astrid? How did your first day go?"

"I don't know," Astrid says, not taking her eyes off her food. "I guess it was okay. I can't really tell, though."

"Don't worry, Astrid," Anna chimes in. "You don't have to worry about making friends. You can always hang out with us. I just know that you're going to love it here!" Anna doesn't tell her that she's told her friends about her cousin's tragic past.

"It's not that easy, Anna," Astrid tells her, somewhat sadly. "I was already happy where I was. No one likes being uprooted and forced to readjust to a completely different environment, especially one she's been running away from." She adds the last bit under her breath, so her relatives don't hear.

"I'm sure that you'll find your place here in no time," George tries supportively. "You have us, and, from what I know, the school has a great reputation. You're in the perfect place to start fresh. Didn't you meet anyone interesting today?"

She hesitates but decides to answer anyway. "No one I'd like to become friends with, in particular, but I did talk to Hans Isles. He recognized me from our childhood play days and came up to say hello."

"Wow," Anna says in amazement. "What a small world! I never knew you knew them. That's great! They're all awesome. Elsa, the eldest, is the one who's going to tutor me in chemistry. She's really nice and friendly and pretty and popular, but she kind of keeps to herself. Like, she's not always followed by a posse. Hans is like that too. He's the artsy type and is the school photographer, so he's kind of everywhere, even when you don't see him. Hiccup's the most…I guess, average of the three. I mean, he's a top tennis player and all, but he has a regular set of friends. So I guess that means making friends shouldn't be a problem for you, huh? What, with all your popular connections?"

"I only said that Hans approached me, not that I want to get reacquainted with him or any of them," Astrid can no longer hide her frustration with her current state. "Don't you guys get it? I hate being here. I thought I was done with my past. I cut myself off from everything and everyone just to end up back here? Just to be reminded how soiled the Hofferson name is?"

"Now, Astrid," Laura calmly tells her. "Your grandparents said that you've talked about this. What your parents did all those years ago was of their own doing. It had nothing to do with you, so you shouldn't take it as a burden on yourself. Your parents' past mistakes should not define who you are today."

"You can say things so easily because you don't know any better," Astrid says rudely.

"Don't take that tone with us," George warns his niece. "We're only trying to help you. You have no choice now. You're living with us, so you might as well find a way to get passed your demons and move on. Look, isn't it a sign that childhood playmate of yours talked to you?"

"Well, it's not like he tried to talk to me in the past how many years," Astrid retorts.

"But he tried today anyway," her uncle insists.

"I don't really know Hans, but everyone says he's a nice guy," Anna adds, trying to be helpful.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about this anymore," Astrid says, preparing to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asks her. "You haven't finished your spaghetti."

"I'm full," Astrid lies. "I think I'll just practice in the garden for a bit."

When Astrid leaves, Laura looks at her husband in concern. "They told us about this – her escape to the martial arts."

"What do you mean?" Anna asks.

George decides to explain to his daughter. "Your grandparents said that after they told her the truth about the whole embezzlement scam, Astrid began this obsession with all things related to martial arts. She started studying and taking classes for taekwondo, karate, jiu-jitsu, everything she encountered."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well, it wasn't bad at first," Laura says. "At first, they were happy she found a hobby that interested her, but after a while, they noticed that she would turn to it whenever anything remotely related to her parents was brought up. Did you know that Astrid was supposed to move in with us a year ago?" Anna shakes her head. "Well, it took a while because Astrid avoided discussing it for as long as she could. She was almost never home, always going to classes and competitions. Eventually, though, they were able to sit her down and prepare her to live with us."

"I had no idea that's how unhappy she is. I feel so bad for her. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be there for her," George tells his daughter. "Be patient with her. Try to find things that might cheer her up, distract her, or at least keep her from becoming more distant."

"Okay, I promise," Anna looks out sadly at the silhouette of her cousin practicing moves in the dark.


	3. How an underdog is born

A/N: These exposition chapters are rather unexciting to write. Can't wait for the later bits.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eugene calls as he drops his school bag on the floor before flopping down on the living room couch and turning on the TV.

"Hi honey," his mother enters the living room from the kitchen. "Your trainer called. He has some bad news."

"Oh yeah?" Eugene says, only half-listening as he surfs the channels. "He can't go today? That's all right, I can just play with the other guys at the club."

"He's coming in today, but he says this week is the last time."

"Why?" asks Eugene, sitting up instantly. "He quitting?"

"No, that's the bad news," his mom explains, sitting beside him and turning off the TV. "I'm sorry, Eugene, but it looks like the owners of the racquetball club are closing up shop and moving away. Your trainer called to tell you that this is the last week of business."

"WHAT?" Eugene exclaims. "How can they do this? Where are we supposed to play now? Why did they only tell us now? We could've worked to keep it open!"

"I don't know, dear," his mom replies sadly. "I'm just as surprised as you are, but, apparently, the business hasn't been doing well for months, and the owners just don't want the hassle of dealing with it anymore. Plus, they're moving out of town, so they said it made sense to close everything. Maybe you can just find another place to play?"

"That's the only place in town," he says exasperatedly. "The nearest one I know is too far away, so I can't go during weekdays." He slumps down further on the couch. "This blows."

"I know, honey, but maybe you can think of something? Isn't there some club you can join instead?"

"Racquetball is my sport! I can't change it just like that," he huffs. Suddenly, he brightens up. "But you did give me an idea. Maybe I can form a racquetball club. I mean, maybe we don't have one in school because no one's had the time and effort to start one. I bet if I pitch it, a bunch of people might be interested. Thanks, ma!" He quickly kisses his mom on the cheek before rushing to his room to begin his plan.

* * *

"Sorry, Eugene," Mr. Keats, the Student Activities Director, says the next day after hearing Eugene's proposal. "Starting a club isn't so easy. You need to work out the logistics of the club – training days, venues, budgets, etc, not to mention the people power needed. You'll need a coach-"

"I've got a trainer," Eugene interrupts.

"But first, you'll need at least 15 people to sign up, saying that they'll definitely join your proposed racquetball club."

"That shouldn't be so hard."

"All right," Mr Keats tells the persistent teen. "I'll give you until the end of the week to gather the signatures of your future club members. If you can send it to me by Friday, then I'll see what I can do. It won't be easy because all the other varsities and clubs have taken most of the spaces for almost all the days of the week. However, if you are really serious about pursuing this, and you can get your schoolmates to be serious too, then I'll see how I can reshuffle things to accommodate another sports club. Is that fair?"

"Deal," Eugene shakes Mr. Keats's hand enthusiastically. "I'll get started on that petition right away, and I guarantee you'll have the list in the next two days."

"Well, I hope your optimism and enthusiasm is shared by your peers, Mr. Fitzherbert," Mr. Keats says pleasantly. "Just the same, your deadline will be on Friday. Now, run along before you're late for your next class."

"Thanks again, Mr. Keats," Eugene says happily before leaving for his next period.

* * *

"Man, this is harder than I thought it would be," Eugene groans in frustration. It's Thursday lunchtime, and, so far, he's only had two other signatures.

"How's it going so far?" Hiccup asks his best friend. "Did you ask Brad? I hear he has a mean stroke."

"Yeah, I did," Eugene says, still staring at his practically empty signup sheet. "Thing is, he only plays for fun. His main sport is track and field, so he'd rather focus on that. Actually, that's my biggest problem. A lot of people have played or play sometimes, but they have other sports to train for. None of them want to split time with their current sport and a not-yet-established club."

"Yeah, sorry, Flynn," Merida pats her friend on the back. "I'd love to help you, but tennis has got most of my free time."

"Why do you call him that?" Hiccup asks. "You know that's Rapunzel's special nickname for him." He and Merida snicker.

"It's not her special nickname for me," Eugene protests. "If anything, it's my special nickname for myself."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you called yourself Flynn Rider back in pre-school," Merida tells him. "I can't believe that went on for a year. Did you hate your name that much?"

"Well, Eugene Fitzherbert doesn't exactly have a dangerous ring to it," he shrugs. "I always imagined myself to be a badass cowboy when I was a kid. The name just fit. Luckily, Rapunzel's the only one from that preschool who I'm still schoolmates with. I blame her for resurrecting it."

"Well, it does suit your bad boy nature," Merida teases. "So Flynn, how do you plan on winning the struggle to establish racquetball in this savage country?"

Eugene sighs. "I have no idea. I've only got a day left, and, unless by some miracle, I can get 13 more people to sign, then I have to raise my flag."

"Sorry, man," Hiccup consoles him. "I've run out of people to suggest to you. But I do have another suggestion in case this startup doesn't pan out."

Merida and Eugene look at him with interest. "What is it?

"Why don't you just join the tennis club?" Hiccup asks simply.

"What?" Eugene responds doubtfully. "And stop racquetball for good?"

"Well, what else can you do? I mean if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? By 'beat 'em,' I mean, the system. You might as well join another sport. What better sport to replace racquetball than tennis?"

Merida sees Hiccup's logic and excitedly agrees. "That's a great idea! This way, you don't have the added problems that come with having a brand new and inexperienced club. You can just join one that already exists."

"So you guys are basically telling me to just give up?"

"No, we just mean to suggest something more possible for you. I mean, you can keep trying to get signups. Who knows? There may be a boom between today and tomorrow. It's just a worst case scenario suggestion."

"Yeah," Hiccup agrees. "Plus side is the two of us are already there, and at least you don't have to part with a racket."

"That's true," Eugene says slowly. "But I can't give up now."

"All right," Hiccup says. "Just the same, I'll tell Luke about the possibility of you trying out."

"No need to alert the captain just yet," Eugene tells him warily. "There's still a day left. I guarantee things will look up."

* * *

Eugene finally admits that he had been licked. He knows that there is only one thing that he can do now. He tries out for the tennis team the next week. It's not the best attempt, but he certainly has potential. The years of racquetball training has made him formidable with a racket. He had missed a few serves which is understandable considering this is his first time to play the sport. After getting the hang of things, he returns every hit albeit a little messily. Many of his swings are far too strong but show promise. His footwork is something short of terrible. Although he is able to reach the ball from across the court, he does so without finesse and with risk of spraining his ankle with every turn. After a few minutes of playing, he is told to leave for a bit while the team deliberates.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Hiccup asks his teammates.

"I don't know," Luke, the team captain, says hesitantly. "He's a bit too rough and all over the place."

"Yeah, his style might not be what we need right now," another teammate says. "We need to keep up our standing against other schools. We train so much, even during the summer, we can't just let some guy join midyear. Can't he just join some other club, like ping pong or badminton?" Hiccup and Merida frown at their teammate.

"Well, if you're so good at judging tennis playing capabilities, Kevin," Merida says pointedly. "then tell me, how do you judge your playing?" Everyone shifts uncomfortably at the tension rising in the room. Kevin hasn't won any matches in the last two months he's competed. Kevin clenches his fists and prepares a comeback for Merida.

"Easy, guys," Portia, another player, says, trying to establish peace among the teammates. "I say there's no harm in letting Eugene in. I mean, worst case scenario, he doesn't get to play in major matches."

"Fine," Luke consents. "Someone call him back."

Hiccup leaves to find Eugene and brings him in after a few minutes.

"All right Fitzherbert," Luke tells him. "The team has decided to let you in."

"Nice!" Eugene and Hiccup high five.

"Not so fast, newbie," Luke goes on. "You're in; doesn't mean you're really one of us. I've decided to let you in on probation. You prove you've got what it takes to climb through the ranks within the school year, and you can compete. If not, you're never seeing any court outside of this one."

"What?" Merida asks incredulously. "That's not a fair arrangement!"

"I think it's fair to give someone who's never played tennis a trial period," Luke says decidedly. "In fact, I think I'm being more than generous. It's not like a lot of us here were keen on letting someone new join. Like Kevin said, we have a standing to maintain, and I'm not about to let anything get in the way of that. All right team, training's over."

It took all of Eugene's self-control not to say anything that would get him kicked out. As the team disbands to go home, Hiccup, Merida and Eugene remain.

"What a dick," Eugene says as soon as everyone else has gone.

"Yeah," Hiccup says apologetically. "They aren't usually this bad. They're just a little full of themselves."

"A little?" Eugene scoffs.

"You know, it's okay if you don't join," Merida suggests.

"And what? Make them think I quit? No way! Eugene Fitzherbert always comes out on top of any challenge."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll make them eat their words. Not only will I get to compete, I'll move up in less than 3 months. What are these ranks anyway?"

"We're ranked on the team. I'm the 4th best, and Hiccup's the 2nd best. We've devised our own way of scoring that allows both girls and boys to be ranked on the same list."

"Wow, you guys are really competitive. Good thing I like a challenge. How many team members are there?"

"22, well, 23 now that you're in."

"I guarantee I'll be in the top 10 in no time." Eugene says with no trace of doubt in his mind before turning around to get his things.

"I'm worried about him and his 'guarantees'," Hiccup whispers, taking care that Eugene doesn't hear him.

"Well, at least he's really sure of himself," Merida mutters back.

"That's what I'm worried about." Merida stifles a laugh and punches Hiccup on the arm, and the two catch up with Eugene to go home.


	4. How to keep a secret

Merida stands in the middle of the cafeteria with her packed lunch in hand as she scans the sea of students for her friends.

"Sup, Red," a boy's voice calls. "Miss me yet?"

Merida turns to her side and sees her friend Jack Frost. He's leaning by the entrance with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and a beanie obscuring his all too attention-grabbing white blond hair. He gives her a nod as she walks over.

"Hey, Frost," Merida greets him. "Why are you being all mysterious in the corner there?"

"Would it be creepy if I said I was waiting for you?" he flashes a teasing grin.

"Well, considering that it's you, and I'm practically you're only real friend here, I'd be surprised if you were waiting for someone else," came the flippant response.

"Ouch, Mer," Jack exaggeratedly clutches his chest in mock pain.

"Fine," Merida retracts. "I'm probably the only real friend who isn't secretly terrified of you."

"Now that's more like it," Jack laughs. "Anway, in all seriousness, I was waiting for you because I have some exciting news. I've got a new scheme to make a decent buck." Merida groans and rolls her eyes. The handsome teen obviously has a record of reckless and unsuccessful attempts at getting rich quick. "Hey, don't give me that look. I could use a little support. Besides, I'm, like, 100% sure that this plan is foolproof."

"Somehow that doesn't inspire much confidence," Merida shakes her head in slight amusement and frustration.

"Gee, thanks," he says sarcastically. "You'll be eating your words soon. I'll tell you more about my plan when I'm rolling in dough later. But, the main reason I was looking for you is because I heard there's this new gastropub a few blocks from your place, and I was wondering if you'd like to check it out tonight."

Merida hurriedly clamps his mouth and does a quick double-take behind her to make sure no one heard Jack. "Could you at least try to lower your voice when you talk about our…hobby?" Merida whispers. "I haven't exactly come clean with my friends about how we became friends. They haven't really warmed up to the idea of us being friends at all."

"I guess all my popularity comes with a price," Jack jokes. "So they honestly believe that we're friends because of some school project which we've never had? I don't think we were even classmates in that subject."

"Well, they don't have to know that," Merida states. In actuality, the only thing Merida and Jack have shared is a love for boozing. Not in the way you might think. They actually enjoy tasting alcoholic beverages. Merida has always had a liking for alcohol ever since her dad let her have her first beer at the age of 13. Over the past year, she had been frequenting bars and some clubs to try out all the concoctions and brews their town has to offer. She knew none of her friends would approve of her hobby, so she had gone on for a while, stealthily keeping this pastime to herself. It was during several of these personal nocturnal excursions that she ran into the same face on more than one occasion – that face belonging to none other than the rebellious but somewhat misunderstood martial arts school stud Jack Frost. After a few instances of silent recognition, Jack had boldly decided to ask Merida if he could join her at her table, and the two had become fast friends since. They got on quite quickly, and both were happy to find a companion in their nighttime habit. Although the real nature of their friendship was skillfully kept under wraps, the fact that they were friends eventually reached her rather protective friends. Her refusal to reveal her questionable interest led her to tell the impulsive lie about her and Jack Frost having been partners in an English class project.

"You're on a hurtful roll today," Jack mockingly sighs. "Do you know how painful it is to have a friendship refused to be publicly acknowledged? I feel like a dirty little secret."

"It's not you," Merida quickly says. "The dirty little secret is the drinking. I don't want them to know just yet."

Jack leans in and smirks, "Well, I know it."

Merida rolls her eyes. "You just happen to be part of the package. But yeah, I'll see you tonight. Text me where and what time." She says all this in time right before a hand pulls her away. Merida turns to see Hiccup and Eugene standing behind her.

"We've been waiting for you," Hiccup says, tightening his grip around her wrist and throwing Jack a quick glare. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Hey, no need to be jealous, lover boy," Jack teases. "Wasn't trying to get with your girl. I_'_d never break up something so adorable."

"Ugh, people need to stop saying that," Hiccup says with irritation.

Jack laughs and makes his way out of the cafeteria as he tells Merida that he'll see her later.

"That guy is bad news," Eugene comments before registering Merida's annoyed look. "What?"

"Could you guys be any ruder?" Merida folds her arms and frowns at her friends. "We were just talking. No need to act like possessive jerks."

"Sorry, Merida," the two say sincerely. "We're just looking out for you. Something about Frost just ain't right. You can't blame us. Practically the whole school thinks it's just a matter of time before he gets into some serious trouble."

"Yeah, and all that is coming from people who've never spent more than 10 minutes with the guy. Way to judge a book by its cover."

"Fine," Hiccup tells her. "Invite him to eat with us sometime. Or better yet, invite us to hang out with you guys since the two of you seem to enjoy hanging out on your own."

"Well," Merida quickly tries to think of an excuse to avoid inviting her friends. "I wouldn't want to bring you guys along when you're obviously biased against him."

"Fine fine fine," Eugene says impatiently. "We'll ponder the merits of Jack Frost some other time, but can we please eat now? I'm starving. Rapunzel and Kristoff are waiting for us at our table." The three make their way to eat their lunch with their friends.

* * *

At the end of the day, Merida quickly bids her friends goodbye and rushes to get ready to meet Jack that night. She tells them that she'll see them the next day and hurries home.

"You doing anything tonight, Hiccup?" Eugene asks.

"Yeah, actually I have to be home soon," Hiccup replies. "I've got a formal charity event to attend with my family. Not really looking forward to it, but I gotta please the parents."

"Well, I guess it comes with the territory of owning half the town," Eugene laughs. "Oh the burdens of the wealthy!"

"Hey, don't start," Hiccup warns. "At least we aren't pricks who only surround ourselves with those with money. We actually look for substance." Hiccup's car rolls up to the entrance of the school, and he takes his leave of his best friend. "Besides, we don't own half the town. Only, like, 40%," he adds jokingly before getting in the car.

"Show off!" Eugene calls out, chuckling. Just then, he sees Rapunzel with a big box of decorations. He goes to her to offer some help.

"Thanks, Eugene," Rapunzel smiles brightly as he takes the box from her hands. "Sorry to keep you from your weekend plans."

"No problem," he says as they make their way to the gym to deposit the decorations. "This weekend is pretty low-key for me. Looks like you guys are almost set for Monday's pep rally."

"Yup, we just have some final touch ups to do on Monday. It'll be pretty hectic, but I think we can manage."

"If you need an extra pair of hands, I'd be happy to help."

"That would be fantastic," Rapunzel beams at him. She touches his arm in gratitude which causes Eugene to feel some familiar discomfort in the pit of his stomach. "I'm so glad to have friends like you. Even Kristoff has been so great with helping out. I know he must be really busy with football, but he somehow manages to make time for this."

The discomfort disappears as Eugene finds himself uncharacteristically irritated with the popular senior. Before he can control himself, he blurts out, "What do you see in Kristoff anyway?"

Rapunzel looks taken aback by his sudden question and looks at Eugene questioningly. Eugene tries to save himself from embarrassment and adds, "I mean, he's definitely a great guy. Pretty perfect if you ask me, but you and he have been something for a couple of months now, but you're not yet officially together."

"Oh," Rapunzel looks down and ponders for a moment while Eugene lets out a sigh of relief. "You mean, what do I like about him that makes me want to be with him but not officially? I don't really know. I mean, I know I like him, but something in me is still doubtful of how much. Maybe that's why I haven't agreed to be his girlfriend. It doesn't make sense, though. He's everything I'd want. I know that. He's a perfect gentleman, nice, funny, goodlooking, rich, talented. Everyone says we're perfect together."

"Not everyone," Eugene impulsively blurts out, which makes him kick himself internally.

"Well, most," Rapunzel responds, not noticing the tone of his voice. "To be honest, I still can't figure out what's stopping me from committing. Anyway, I'd rather not complicate things. We're happy where we are now." She pauses for a moment and suddenly remembers something completely different. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. Do you want to come over tomorrow night? I'm cooking dinner, and I invited Merida. I just want some company at home since I've been alone since my parents left on their business trip."

"Sure," Eugene says, glad for the change of topic which had begun to make him feel uncomfortable. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

She shakes her head. "Just be there and like my cooking." Eugene laughs and promises to do so.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asks her.

"Nope, actually Kristoff asked me to be his date to this charity thing that his family is attending. I told him I'm too tired from all the pep rally preparations to attend such a grand event. I'd rather have a quiet night in tonight."

"Well, if you'd like a quiet night but still have some company, maybe you'd like to come over to my place?" Eugene suggests. "It's just me, my mom, and Maxie. You can have dinner there and join us for the Fitzherbert poker night."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family time," Rapunzel says politely.

"No, you wouldn't!" Eugene insists. "Poker's much more fun with more people. Plus, mom's always saying how much she misses having you around." Eugene recalls the times he had been reluctant to bring Rapunzel over when they were children because his apartment felt quite shabby compared to her house. Rapunzel, on the contrary, found his apartment to be very homey and got along well with his mother and younger sister.

"Well, if you really don't mind my being there," Rapunzel reconsiders. "I can bring the candies?" The blonde is obviously familiar with the Fitzherbert tradition of playing poker with candies instead of chips.

"Nah, no need," Eugene tells her. "We're already fully stocked to play. Besides, you're treating me and Merida to dinner tomorrow." Rapunzel laughs and agrees, and the two head to Eugene's place.


	5. How to be a sociable lone wolf

"Hellooo, nurse!" Jack howls as Elsa enters the room in the school infirmary where he is waiting.

"Yakko, we've got to stop meeting like this," Elsa sighs as she sees Jack holding his arm and wincing in pain. "People might start talking." Elsa inspects his shoulder. "What is it this time? You know, this happens so often that as soon as the nurse sees you, she just sends you in here and calls me. I never dreamed those first aid seminars would be so useful."

"Well, my body seems to respond best to your touch," Jack says, half-joking. "At least someone visits you in this lonely hole."

"You needn't worry about me being stuck here all afternoon. I get around." Seemingly reading Jack's mind before he can make a dirty comeback, she warns, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jack. You know what I mean. All first aid volunteers go around during afterschool trainings to help the school nurse. You're just one of the few regular infirmary visitors. So what happened here?"

"The usual," Jack shrugs. "I tried to do a tricky move, and it didn't work out so well. Don't worry, third time's the charm, right?"

Elsa shakes her head. "I don't think I've ever seen a varsity super star get injured so many times in a week."

"Well, you gotta win big or go home, I say. Where's the fun in doing martial arts if you can't do the Bruce Lee moves?"

"Yeah, well you're still human, you know," Elsa says as she maneuvers his arm to test the range of motion. "You have to take care of yourself. What'll happen if you cause permanent and severe damage? What about your kung fu dreams?"

This time, it's Jack's turn to laugh. "It's not like I'm planning to make this thing my career. It's just a hobby - a hobby I happen to be naturally good at. I need excitement, so I gotta try the dangerous stuff."

"Oh, Jack, you're as cocky as a..." Elsa stops to think of a conclusion to her simile.

"As a co-" Jack begins to say before Elsa interrupts and finishes her sentence, "as a rooster." She places a small ice pack on the injury.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Jack says confidently. "But, I'm touched that you care so much."

"Don't think you're that special," Elsa says, grinning slightly. "I've built a bit of a reputation for being a 'counselor.' If your talent is in fighting, then mine must be in reading people."

"Aah yes," Jack leans back as Elsa begins to bandage his shoulder. "The famous and wise Elsa Isles, always ready to lend a hand, heal any wound, and fix a broken heart."

"I'd say the same thing about you, but I think infamy might be more suited to your reputation," Elsa quips.

"Is it my badassery that intimidates everyone?" Jack says, cocking an eyebrow and grinning devilishly.

"If that's what you like to call it," Elsa laughs. "Oh, and your habit of leaving a trail of broken hearts."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?" Jack raises his eyebrows at Elsa.

"Oh, please," Elsa says dismissively as she finishes fixing up Jack's injury. "Let me guess. I'm the one girl you can't have, so you need a barrage of others to try to fill your humdrum life."

"Look who's cocky now?" Jack asks in mild surprise.

"I'm a fast learner," Elsa winks before standing to make some final inspections. "Well, Jack, you're as good as new. Just follow the usual home instructions, and I'll see you in a few days, right on schedule."

"Thanks, Elsa!" Jack says as he checks out his shoulder. "Always a pleasure! I count the hours until we meet again, oh fair one." He ducks out of the infirmary before Elsa can form a comeback. Deep down, she enjoys the moments she and Jack spend together. As much as she would hate to admit it, she does think that being a first aid volunteer wouldn't be as much fun if he weren't constantly injuring himself.

Just then, the nurse pops her head in the room. "Oh good," she says. "You're done with Jack. I have to ask you to head to the girls' volleyball team. A player seems to have sprained her ankle."

"A healer's work is never done," Elsa declares before heading to the volleyball court.

As she tends to the injury of the player, she asks the girl how her fight with her mother is. The girl updates her, telling her that the misunderstanding has been resolved, and thanks Elsa for her advice on the matter. She asks Elsa if there's any way she can return the favor to which Elsa sweetly but mysteriously replies, "No worries. My life is perfectly in order." Suddenly, she gets a text message from Anna saying that she's waiting at the library. "Oh no, I completely forgot! I have to tutor Anna. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah," the formerly injured player tells her. "Thanks for fixing up my ankle and my other problem! You're the best, Elsa!"

"No problem at all," she says before heading towards the library. As she hurries, she passes by the men's volleyball team. Several members call out to her, and she waves at them.

"Elsa!" one player shouts. "Wish us luck on our game later!" She responds enthusiastically by blowing them a kiss.

"Awww," another groans. "Does that mean you won't watch us play?"

"I'll do my best," she reassures them. "I just have to finish something." She waves at them one more time before leaving. When she reaches the library, she finds Anna quietly waiting for her. "I'm so sorry, Anna! I've just been doing some first aid volunteer work, and I completely forgot that we rescheduled to today."

Anna shakes her head and says, "No, it's okay! It's my fault that today's our first session when we agreed on Mondays and Thursdays. I know you're really busy too, so I promise starting next week to stick to the schedule."

"It's all right," Elsa tells her. "We won't be having any lessons today. First, I need to understand where your trouble with chemistry is coming from, so we can address it directly. So, what topics do you have problems with?"

"Well, I have no problems with topics that require memorization. I just have trouble with anything that involves equations, like charges, molecular mass, different units of measure, etc. I mean, I'm good at math, but once you mix it with science, my brain starts going into panic mode and shutting down." This explanation makes both girls laugh.

"That's simple then," Elsa says. "I've always known you're a smart girl, so I wondered how you could possibly have trouble with chemistry. It's not the subject that's difficult. It's a matter of confidence."

"Yeah, that makes sense," the younger girl agrees. "I mean, I know I can do the problems on my own at home, but it just doesn't translate in an exam."

"Don't worry, it'll be much easier since we've got the basics down. We just need to find a way to get you to clear your mind, so you can focus better on the problem at hand. Why do you start panicking?"

"I don't know. It feels like a cycle now. Ever since I realized that this was my weakness, every time a problem in the exam comes up, my brain just refuses to answer it properly."

Elsa thinks for a moment before inferring. "What I think, and tell me if I'm wrong, is that you might be pressuring yourself to not make any mistakes. Since you know that this is your weakness, any operational problem you encounter in a pressured environment, like an exam, automatically turns on your stress mode. Because you're more pressured to do well on something you perceive as your weakness, your thinking becomes less focused. So it is like a cycle where your desire to do well is actually the reason you don't. Does that make sense?"

"Wow," Anna says slowly. "I never thought about it that way, but it makes sense. I honestly just want to be as perfect as I can be. Like someone like Rapunzel."

"You don't have to compare yourself to others. You have many great qualities all on your own. Don't sell yourself short. You're very smart, likeable, respected, talented, and so much more. You've got to realize that you're already worth so much that you don't have to attempt to meet the standards of someone else."

"Okay, Elsa. I'll try."

"I believe in you. Anyway, I think that's all we can do today since we don't have any material for formal lessons. I'll see you on Monday. Send me your curriculum over the weekend, so I can track what topics we need to cover."

"Okay! Thank you so much! Even if we didn't have a lesson today, I feel like I already learned something." Anna smiles widely at the senior which Elsa returns.

They both leave the library, wish each other happy weekends, and go their separate ways. As promised, Elsa stops by the men's volleyball game to cheer for them. She only stays for a while since she is supposed to head home and get ready to go with her family to a charity event. She waits for the family chauffeur at the school gate. After a few minutes, she gets a text from her mother, telling her that she is still with the chauffeur and that Elsa should just wait until he can pick her up at school. She sighs in impatience but concludes that there is nothing for her to do but wait. Just then, a car drives up in front of her. The window rolls down, revealing Kristoff in the driver's seat.

"Hey," he greets her. "Why are you waiting here in the dark?"

"I'm just waiting for my car to fetch me," she answers.

"Oh, well, it doesn't look too good for you to be here all alone. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, it's all right," she tells him. "My house is just a few minutes from here, so the car should arrive any minute now."

"Oh, well, if you live nearby, maybe I can drop you off instead. I live nearby too, so it shouldn't be any trouble. Around what area do you live in? I'm from Frozen Hills."

"I'm just over on Burk Heights."

"Burk Heights? Inconceivable!" he exclaims. "We're practically neighbors! Well, now you'd be stupid to refuse."

"Well," Elsa reconsiders. "I actually don't think my chauffeur is anywhere near here yet, so if you're serious about the offer, I'd love a ride."

"Hop in," Kristoff says as he unlocks the car door. Elsa goes around and takes a seat on the passenger side. As they drive together, they begin talking. "Huh, it's weird that I never knew how close we live to each other considering how our parents are good friends, and that we've been schoolmates all these years. I don't think we've ever even spoken outside of school."

"Yeah," Elsa agrees. "You'd think we'd have been better friends given that we run in the same social circles."

"Well, I don't really think that's my fault," Kristoff teases. "It'd be crazy for anyone to attempt to break through the Isles sibling chain. You guys just seem to be in a world of your own whenever I see you in events and stuff."

"It's not our fault, either," Elsa says defensively. "I wouldn't mind mingling, but our parents taught us to be strictly formal and practically aloof. They say that it's key to stay out of the spotlight, and that this will make us seem more respectable and refined."

"I guess they were kind of on to something," Kristoff says thoughtfully. "I can't say people aren't intrigued by your family. It's just that no one has the courage to go up to you guys. It's like they're afraid you'll bite their heads off or something."

"I don't think that's the image mother was going for," Elsa smiles bitterly. "Well, I can't wait for tonight's charity ball. Another night of being stiff and distant from the world."

"Is this the ball in the Crown Jewel Hotel?"

"Yup."

"We're going to that too! Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Elsa says in a mock Spanish accent. This causes Kristoff to burst out laughing.

"Finally, Inigo Montoya," he says, drying the tears from his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been dropping that word, hoping for someone to respond with that line."

Elsa laughs, as well. "Well, Vizzini, I guess you've met your match. I always thought only my brothers and I have seen The Princess Bride."

"Man, I know the feeling," Kristoff shakes his head. "It's like, I'm dropping movie lines half the time, and they all just go over people's heads."

"Well, I'm glad we finally found each other." They reach Elsa's mansion. She thanks Kristoff for the ride and steps out.

"Wait," he says. "I forgot to ask. Do you always go home late after school?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, my first aid volunteer work usually ends early. I just go home late now because I tutor Anna Arendelle. You know her?"

"Yeah, the sophomore. I was just thinking that we could ride home together on days that you go home late. Football captain duties keep me late after school on most days, so we can carpool. You know, for the environment and stuff."

Elsa laughs at the half-noble excuse to carpool together. "Sounds good," she agrees. "It would be a waste since we live so near each other. You know, for the environment and stuff. Thanks again for the ride! It was fun. I'll see you at the event. You can come up to chat later, farm boy."

"As you wish," Kristoff fakes a bow, rolls up his window, and drives off, leaving behind an amused Elsa.


	6. How a get-rich-quick scheme goes wrong

Jack Frost should have known better. It was all too good to be true. But then, how could he have known? Should he have suspected something when a seemingly naïve first-time user on a buy-and-sell website posted that he was selling some very valuable baseball cards for an unbelievably cheap price? Well, he did talk to the seller to find out what he could. The user was a teenage boy from a nearby city. His story was that he had recently moved into that neighborhood and found a collection of baseball cards hidden under a loose floorboard.

"Must've belonged to the previous owner," the teen told him via chat.

"Do you know the players on the cards?" Jack had asked, trying not to let on that the cards were more valuable than the ad page had listed.

"Nope," the teen had replied. "I just assumed that there's got to be some people who collect baseball cards. To be honest, I just need a bit of cash to buy a ticket to this music festival my friends and I want to go to. It's supposed to be the biggest thing."

"So, just to clarify," Jack continued, clearly uninterested in the topic of music festivals popping up in every town. "You're selling the entire bunch of cards for the price listed on your ad?"

"Yup," the seller had assured him. "Why? You think it could be worth more?"

"I have no idea, actually," Jack had lied. He was thankful that they were only chatting online, so he was sure he wouldn't be giving any clues that he thought otherwise. "I just thought my uncle might appreciate them for his birthday. He said he used to be a big baseball player back in his day, so I just want to get him a few, but I also have a limited budget. Your price fits my budget."

They had made the deal for the seller to send the cards via carrier mail, provided that Jack paid for shipping fees. All in all, Jack shelled out about a third of what he believed the cards could be worth. He later posted an ad, asking for six times the amount he paid. A potential buyer contacted him and attempted to haggle for the price. They settled on an amount that was four times what Jack had initially spent. Jack was still pleased. Unlike the initial transaction Jack had made, this buyer seemed reluctant to wire money. He said that he had previous experiences with sellers running away with his deposit and never giving the product. He asked Jack if there was any convenient place for them to meet and suggested an area. Jack happily discovered that it was near a new gastropub that had opened. He figured he could ask Merida to try the pub with him and spend some of the money he'd earn from selling the baseball cards to pay for his drinks. Perfect way to conveniently kill two birds with one stone.

Still, he should have known better. He should have suspected something when the buyer suggested the specific street. He should have been a little wary when, on his way there, he had passed only two people. He should have been a little more cautious when he noticed the solitary gentleman waving at him from the agreed meeting spot. There were no other people in sight. The only thing he noticed aside from the man was a car parked beside him. Still, he decided to just get it over with and then quickly text Merida to change their meeting spot. He had told her earlier to meet him at that spot as well.

The exchange occurred quickly. The man handed him an envelope containing the promised payment. Jack had handed over the pack of cards. The man grinned and asked him to count the money to make sure it was accurate. Jack counted and confirmed. Suddenly, the man smiled viciously and commented that Jack was lucky to have struck such a lucky deal, that he only paid the amount of a music festival ticket. Jack's mind quickly noted that he never told the man how he had acquired the baseball cards. Jack immediately became aware of how careless he had been. He finally put two and two together – it was all a con. Just then, two men emerged from the heavily tinted card. The man holding the cards walked towards his car and advised Jack not to fight and just to hand over the money in the envelope. The men moved to remove the envelope from Jack's grasp, but he adamantly held on. Things quickly turned violent as the men grew impatient and attempted to beat up the rebellious teen. Luckily for Jack, his years of martial arts training have finally come to practical use.

Now, as he skillfully dodges punches and kicks and simultaneously throws his own, he once again thinks to himself, _I should have known better_. It's one thing to defend himself against an opponent in a formal competition; it's still another to go against two equally skilled fighters in the street. Still, Jack can hold his own in a fight. Just when he thinks he might have chance at escaping this scrape with his life (and the money), he hears a voice that makes his blood turn cold.

"Jack!" Merida shouts as turns the corner and sees him in his dangerous situation.

The moment's distraction and concern for his friend's safety causes Jack to lose focus and to allow one man to luckily land a punch on Jack's stomach. He lets go of the envelope he had been firmly clinging to during the fight and doubles down on the ground. The men quickly pick up the envelope, get into the car, and drive off.

Merida runs to help Jack up. "Oh my god!" she exclaims, still unsure of what she had just encountered. "What the hell happened, Jack? I need to bring you to the hospital or to the police or anywhere safe!"

"Relax, Merida," Jack wheezes through the pain. "No need to alert the cops or the medics. I've been in worse scrapes. I don't think going to the police now will be of much use. They're probably long gone. Besides, none of this would have happened if I wasn't blinded by greed. I should've been more careful. Chalk this one up to experience, so hopefully I won't make the same mistake for my next get-rich-quick plan."

"I can't believe you," Merida chastises him as she continues to help prop him up. "You said you had this under control. This is the worst thing that's happened since you charged tickets at school to get people to watch you parkour up three stories."

"Really? I thought the broken arm and rib was worse than this punch in the gut. Although, missing a week of school and then having girls sign my cast after was pretty sweet. And I got to keep the money from the tickets I sold. You know what? You're right. This is worse. I didn't get any money this time."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Jeez, Red," Jack says, a little irritated. "I don't need a sermon right now. I got punched and robbed. I learned my lesson. You know what I need?"

"Let me guess," Merida pouts in disapproval. "A drink?"

"And that right there is why we're friends," Jack puts his arm around her shoulder and squeezes it before veering her in the direction of the gastropub.

"You know, sometimes I'm afraid I'm the one with the bad judgment and that my friends are right."

"Hey, don't be like that," Jack tells her. "I'm the only one hurt here, and not badly, I might add. If anything, I got conned out of a few bucks and got punched once. Things could have been much worse. But I will acknowledge that I should be more careful next time. So given all the rather shitty things that happened, I'd rather just focus on spending time with a friend, getting drunk on good booze."

"All right," Merida says. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. One day, these schemes might turn into something more dangerous, and you could get yourself seriously hurt."

"I know, Scotts, I know," Jack says, patting her on the head. "I know you're just looking out for me. Don't worry. I think I'm done with schemes for now. I'll just have to be content with my current vices – martial arts and alcohol."

"That's better," Merida laughs. "Let's just drink and forget our troubles!"

"Cheers to that plan!" Jack agrees. Suddenly, he remembers that the cash he was supposed to use to pay for his drinks was taken from him. Merida notices the change in his demeanor.

"What's wrong?" she asks him. "You look like a guy who was just conned out of his money and punched in the stomach."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jack narrows his eyes at her. Merida can't help but shoot him a toothy grin. "I don't have any money. I was supposed to use the earnings to pay for tonight. You think you can spot me?"

"Ugh, how is it that your mistake makes me feel robbed, as well?" Merida groans.

"Please, Mer!" Jack pleads. "This is partly your fault, you know."

"Excuse me!" she exclaims. "How is any of this my fault?"

"Well," Jack starts. "I was doing fine defending myself from the two guys. I bet I could've won and gotten away with the money. It's not like the conmen were expecting a kid who could fight back. It wasn't until I heard you call me that I got distracted, and one of them was able to hit me."

"Oh, so it's my fault you got into this mess?" Merida asks incredulously.

"I'm just kidding," Jack says. "I just want you to feel bad enough to pay for my drinks tonight. I promise to pay you back." Jack looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right," Merida gives in. "I do feel sorry for you, anyway."

"You're the best! I promise, it'll be my treat next time!"

They finally reach the pub, and they are seated at a corner booth. They each order a pint of their desired beer and some food to go with their drinks. As the waiter leaves them, Merida tells Jack that she's quite happy that he found out about this place. So far, this is the only place that serves the beer she has been dying to try. Jack nods and notes that it's so much better to have someone to share a few drinks and split the bill with.

"You're one to talk" Merida says. "I'm paying, remember?"

"Yeah, but we usually split the bill, so we can order more drinks. I'm sure this would be even better if we had one or two more people with us. Can you imagine doing this with any of your straight-laced friends?"

"Hey, they're not that bad. I mean, I wouldn't tell Eugene or Hiccup about any of this for your sake, but Rapunzel actually knows about our arrangement."

"What?!" It's Jack's turn to ask incredulously. "Little Miss Perfect knows that her best friend is a secret boozer who hangs with the school bad boy at night-"

"Self proclaimed bad boy," Merida corrects him.

"-and she's okay with that?" Jack continues, ignoring Merida's snide remark.

"She not okay-okay with it, but she knows that she can't talk me out of doing what I like." Merida pauses before adding, "It's funny, though."

"What is?" Jack asks.

"You'd think she'd hate you, now that you and I share this hobby. You'd think she'd think you're just enabling a bad habit. What's weird is that she was a little relieved to know that I found a drinking buddy. Like, she's relieved someone's there to keep me company. She knows I'd probably go alone if I never met you."

"So, she likes me?" Jack asks, even more incredulously.

"I wouldn't go that far," Merida answers. "She doesn't not like you. Actually, she's still wary of you. All she knows is that I don't get drunk as often anymore, and that there's no funny business between us, even when we're both drunk. Because of those little things, she kinda trusts you."

"Huh," Jack ponders. "Never thought someone like her would be so accepting."

"She's not as uptight as you think," Merida defends her best friend. "Don't you know her at all? You guys live next to each other."

"Yeah, but we never talk," Jack shrugs. "I mean, I can see into her bedroom from mine, but it's not like we've ever hung out."

"Pervert," Merida punches him on the shoulder, causing Jack to laugh which, in turn, causes Merida to do the same.


	7. How socialites socialize

The Isles's finally arrive at the ballroom of the Crown Jewel Hotel for that night's charity event. Mr. and Mrs. Isles leave their children and head over to greet the event organizers and their friends, but not before Mrs. Isles gives her standard instructions to her children to behave themselves. As usual, this means that the three siblings must keep to themselves for most of the night. They are allowed to exchange a few words with their peers and the adults, but they must not draw much attention by openly or flagrantly socializing. Their mother comes from a family whose bloodline can be traced back for centuries and with noble blood practically drowning the family name. This would probably explain her odd adherence to old fashioned notions of how socialites must behave. She was taught the importance of maintaining an air of mystery to prevent the risk of scandal and to earn the respect of the older generations. The siblings don't agree. Truth be told, even their father – whose family is also "old rich" but not as old as albeit much richer than his wife's – believes that there's no harm in his children mingling. However, they've all learned that it is futile to quarrel with their mother's upbringing, so the younger Isles's must begrudgingly fulfill her wishes.

As the three teens make their way to their table, they are greeted by a few timid smiles, hushed whispers, and a few bold nods and hellos. As much as Elsa hates the restrictions her mother has given them, she has at least managed to create the illusion that the Isles siblings are of a higher race, regal and and enviable. Her plan has worked so far as she has been crowned "darling" or "queen" in various events. Her brothers have each previously held similar titles, as well.

The twins seem to be more natural at acting formal as this is closer to their true nature. Hiccup does not mind socializing in school but, among all his classmates, has only actually formed true solid bonds with the tomboyish Merida and the rowdy Eugene. He believes that their different backgrounds and personalities intrigued him and was extremely surprised to find that they clicked with ease.

Hans, on the other hand, is formal consistently. Unlike his two siblings, his persona in events is not an act. He is genuinely one who acts regal although he is not as cold as he appears to be. He and his siblings do spend time together at home, and they are, in fact, his favorite subjects to paint. Hiccup wishes Hans would be a little more sociable and hang out with him and his friends but has come to accept that he and his siblings only bond around family and socialites. They each have separate lives in school, as if they have created completely different and independent versions of themselves.

They sit at their table and converse in hushed, pleasant voices about a play they watched recently. As they continue to discuss the director's intention, the intricacy of the stage design, and the strengths and weaknesses of the lead actors, Elsa feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kristoff grins down at her. "Hey, Hans, Hiccup." The two boys smile and greet their schoolmate in return. "I recall being granted permission to approach the stronghold of the Isles. I'm sorry I don't have my permit in writing and that I don't come bearing gifts of peace and goodwill."

Elsa makes a face at Kristoff that is a mixture of irritation and entertainment. Hiccup keeps a straight face and responds to Kristoff by saying, "Then I apologize, but I must ask you to step back ten paces. We have a field of protection that mere mortals must not cross." He and Kristoff share a laugh.

"Well, then," Elsa continues. "You must atone for such ungentlemanly manners."

"Gladly," Kristoff says accommodatingly. "Would you care to accompany me to get a drink? I'll even pay for it."

"I'd appreciate the gesture more if it wasn't open bar," Elsa says.

"Well, you can't always hit one out of the park," Kristoff shrugs, still laughing.

"B+ for effort," Hans jokes.

"What about you?" Elsa turns to her brothers.

"Yeah," Kristoff pipes in. "Would you young'uns like a drink?"

"Hey," Hiccup retaliates. "We're just one year younger than you. But no thanks, we'll probably get one later. We'll hold the fortress while you guys go."

As Elsa and Kristoff walk away, Hans turns to his twin, suddenly remembering something, "Hiccup, do you remember the Hoffersons? The ones who lost their fortune about ten years ago?"

"Yeah," Hiccup says slowly. "Why?"

"Well, apparently Astrid Hofferson's moved back into town. I talked to her when she first arrived, but I guess she's been here for a week or two." Hiccups eyes widen as he recalls the familiar face he saw in the principal's office a week or so ago.

"Oh, no wonder," he says. "I saw someone really familiar the other week in the principal's office. I didn't get a good look at her, but it must've been Astrid then. Man, if that's her, she's done a lot of growing up. The girl looked totally different from that rowdy tomboy we used to play with. I wonder if she remembers us."

"Yeah, I actually asked her that," Hans shares. "I saw her then went up to her and reintroduced myself. I asked if she remembers that we used to be playmates, which she curtly nodded to in response. Then she said she had to get to class and left right away before I even got to ask her how she's been. I guess I can't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. She did go through a lot, losing everything because of that scandal." Hiccup nods and pensively agrees.

After getting their drinks, Elsa and Kristoff head back to her table, and on the way, Kristoff notices that several boys' heads have turned in their direction.

"Uh oh," he whispers. "I think I better watch my back. Looks like I may have made enemies out of half the teenage population here." He subtly jerks his head in the direction of the gawking crowd.

"Well, how honored you must feel escorting me," Elsa says jokingly. She glances at the crowd and adds, "I guess the remaining half is my enemy. Some girls look like they want to throw knives at me."

She quickly shoots several of them a warm smile. Seeing her separated from the pack, mingling with someone other than her family members, and having her acknowledge them in return emboldens some teens to come over to her and Kristoff.

"Hi Elsa!" one girl says brightly. "I really love your gown! I saw it in the spring collection a few months ago and was dying to get it, but they had all sold out by the time I went back."

"I know!" Elsa replies. "Luckily, my mother had called the designer to save one piece for her the moment she saw it because she knew it would fly off the racks. Your dress is really great, though! I wish I had the proportions to pull off something like that. It looks so romantic on you!"

The girl smiles gratefully in return before getting interrupted by her friend. "Elsa, could you please congratulate your brother Hans on his beautiful painting? My father bought it at the auction last month and had it hung in one of his buildings. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you," she says kindly. "I'm really glad you liked it. Hans was exceptionally proud of that piece and would be so happy to know that it is appreciated by those who bought it."

"Weren't you the model in the piece?" another boy asks.

"Well, not the exact model. He just needed me to hold the pose and expression he envisioned, so he could paint the girl in the scene as accurately as possible. But I suppose the resemblance between me and the girl can't be helped."

"What's all this?" a stern voice breaks through the crowd. Elsa turns and finds herself face to face with her mother. Her mother is smiling, but Elsa knows that smile all too well. It's the kind of smile she puts on when she tries to tell the chef that she's displeased with a dish before sending it back in order to ensure that no funny business goes on in the kitchen when they redo the dish and serve it again to her later on. A smile that is meant to but barely hides her displeasure. "What are you up to, my dear?"

Elsa is irritated with the veiled accusation. She knows what's going on in her mother's mind. Her mother thinks that she intentionally sought out to make herself the center of attention when she and her brothers had been explicitly told to keep to themselves.

"Oh, mother, this is Kristoff Pickman. His father Mr. Pickman is your business associate, right? We just went to get a drink at the bar. Everyone else came over just now to ask me to congratulate Hans on the painting he sold at last month's auction. Isn't that lovely, mother?"

Before Mrs. Isles can subtly remark that her bold behavior might cause some gossip, Mr. Pickman approaches.

"My, Elizabeth," he tells Elsa's mother. "I never knew that your daughter and my son were friends. That's wonderful!"

"Actually, Johannes," Mrs. Isles says. "I didn't know that they were friends either."

"Oh, Kristoff and I are in the same year at North Ridge, Mr. Pickman," Elsa tells Kristoff's dad. "Actually, he kindly offered me a ride home just this afternoon when he saw that I was waiting alone in school. I was just returning the favor now by accompanying him to get a drink. Well, I ought to get back to my brothers. See you at school, Kristoff. And thank you again, everyone, for your kind words about Hans's painting. I'll be sure to let him know, or you can always come to congratulate him yourself. Excuse me, Mr. Pickman. Mother." She quickly excuses herself from the crowd before giving her mother a side glare in response to the mild shock on her mother's face after the little speech she just gave.


	8. How to win at poker

Rapunzel and the Fitzherberts are in the middle of a their poker game. Eugene and his sister Maxie are both determined to beat their mom, their family's best player. They've each beaten her twice in the past. The only one who never did was their dad. Their dad was too much of a goofball to take the game seriously and always managed to give himself away when he attempted to bluff. That was all before he died of cancer three years ago.

Rapunzel has never been much of a poker player or a very good liar, so she finds that her pile of sweets has slowly dwindled down to a few small pieces – three pieces of saltwater taffy and two peanut butter cups. She knows that this may well be her last round. She glances at her cards and tries to hide her disappointment with her jack of clubs and five of hearts. The turn has just been revealed, and she looks again at the four cards spread on the table in front of them: a three of spades, an ace of spades, a seven of diamonds and a queen of hearts.

The only ones remaining with her in this round are Maxie and Mrs. Fitzherbert. Maxie bets one Mars bar which Mrs Fitzherbert meets with her own Snickers bar. Rapunzel decides to bluff like she's never bluffed before.

"I see your candy bars with two of my taffy," she says pushing two pieces to the center. "And I raise you one peanut butter cup."

Maxie looks at her cards again and decides to fold. Rapunzel believes that she may have just won another round, but Mrs. Fitzherbert gets that distinctive gleam in her eye and meets the peanut butter cup with another of her chocolate pieces.

The river is revealed to be an eight of clubs. Rapunzel knows there's no turning back for her. Mrs. Fitzherbert checks, and Rapunzel goes all in, moving her remaining pieces of candy to the center pile. She attempts to do so with a poker face and a slight air of confidence. Mrs. Fitzherbert looks at her cards and again and seems to be deep in thought. Rapunzel's heart pounds as she sees the matron seem to move her cards towards the dealer.

At the last moment, Mrs. Fitzherbert stops and says, "I'll call it." She places the same amount of candy as Rapunzel. They reveal their cards to show that Rapunzel had nothing while Mrs. Fitzherbert had a pair of sevens. Rapunzel groans, and Mrs. Fitzherbert laughs mildly.

"That was pretty well-played, dear," she says as Eugene pats Rapunzel on the shoulder. "You had me going there for a while. I was just about to fold too."

The next few rounds become more and more intense until Maxie is the second to be booted out. It had been quite a round between her and Eugene, with both of them betting all their candies. Eugene won with a straight versus Maxie's three of a kind.

"A gentleman should let a lady win," she crosses her arms and slumps in her chair in irritation.

"I would," Eugene says as he rakes in the candies. "But you're not a lady." He laughs as Maxie sticks her tongue out at him.

"Oh my mistake, did I say gentleman? What was I thinking? I forgot that you're a monkey."

"Stop bickering, you two," their mom intervenes before turning towards her sole opponent.

Finally it is down to Eugene and his mom. Eugene deals the cards. He inwardly groans at his pair of twos. He needs more luck than that. Mrs. Fitzherbert decides to raise the ante by adding a few pieces of Snickers which Eugene calls, as well.

He burns the first card on the deck and lays down the next three, revealing an ace of hearts, a ten of hearts, and a king of hearts. His mom bets a small pile of candies. Eugene thinks that his mom could possibly have a flush or even a royal flush while he's still stuck with his lowly pair. Even so, he's desperate to stay in the game. He calls it. After burning the top card, he reveals the fourth card – a two of hearts. His luck is beginning to change. Still, his mom bets much more than he thought she would. He decides to challenge her.

"I see your bet, and I raise you all my jelly beans."

His mother counts the equivalent value of jelly beans among her pile of candies and calls it. Finally, the flop is revealed. Eugene does all he can to keep himself from exclaiming when a two of spades comes out.

His mom seems to be pleased as well and decides to place her remaining candy in the pile. Eugene's confidence rises exponentially.

"All in," he says as he pushes his pile to the center.

They quickly count to see if they had bet an even amount. Finally, the moment of truth has come. Eugene is confident he is the winner, but there're still the almost impossible odds that his mother has a royal flush. _There's no way…is there?_ he thinks.

"Full house," his mother beams proudly as she reveals a pair of aces.

Eugene looks at his cards and decides to milk this moment for as much as he can. He shakes his head in extreme frustration and exclaims, "I just wanted to be able to beat you one more time. Is that so hard?"

His mother moves to take the pile of sweets in front of them. "Better luck next time, son."

Eugene stops her hands from taking the goods as he stands up and throws his cards on the table, "You mean this time, mother? Ha! Four of a kind!"

Rapunzel cheers for her friend while Maxie groans that her brother has beaten their mother before she got the chance to. Mrs. Fitzherbert is too amused at her son's theatrics to be disappointed that she had actually lost and bursts out in laughter. Eugene gathers the pile to himself and throws a few pieces in the air, showering himself with small pieces of candy.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll pick it all up later. I just wanted to revel in my winnings. This is a glorious day, indeed. In fact, I'm feeling so generous that I will divide the pile into four. Bragging rights is enough for me."

His mother declines her share and tells him to split it among the teens. As Eugene, Maxie, and Rapunzel pick up the pieces of candy and divide them among the three of them, Maxie teases Eugene.

"Someone seems to be inspired tonight. Are you trying to impress anyone, Eugene?"

"You're right, Maxie," Rapunzel joins in. "He has been extra inspired recently, from tennis to poker. Are you trying to make yourself worthy of a special someone?"

"You guys are being idiots," he tells them as the two girls giggle. "After this, I'll bring you home, Rapunzel. It's getting pretty late."

"Take the scooter, so you don't have to walk," his mom tells him.

"Thank you so much for letting me join tonight," Rapunzel says sincerely. "I've actually been in need of some family time since my parents have been away on a business trip."

"No need to thank us, dear. It's always a treat to have you over. You know you're always welcome here. You should drop by more often." She gives Rapunzel a hug. Rapunzel happily receives the gesture since Mrs. Fitzherbert has always been quite motherly towards her.

"Don't make it a habit of coming to poker night, though," Mrs. Fitzherbert jokes. "Or else Eugene might start beating me more often."

"Why am I the butt of the jokes tonight?" he asks exasperatedly. "I thought this was supposed to be _my_ night!" They all laugh as Rapunzel bids them good night, and she and Eugene walk out the door.

She sits behind Eugene on the scooter, and they make their way towards her house. She gives Eugene a hug from behind and thanks him again for tonight. She tells him that it's exactly what she needs right now. Eugene gives her arm a quick squeeze before holding on again to the scooter handles.


	9. How a drunken problem gets solved

It's just about 3am when Merida drags a nearly passed out Jack out of the cab they shared. She props Jack up against the fence in front of his house and rummages through his jean's pockets for his house keys. She pulls out the keys and triumphantly but momentarily jangles them before dejectedly turning to look at her next obstacle. Four stoop steps have suddenly become a complicated puzzle. Not to mention the stairs inside the house that she would have to somehow get Jack up to get to his room. Deep in thought, Merida is irritated to find that Jack has once again found his way to the floor.

"You could be a little bit more helpful, you know," she says trying to pull him up. "How am I supposed to get you up all these steps? We need to get to your room without waking your parents up."

"Here's good in the day," Jack slurs as he slumps back down. "It's fine. I'm fine. We just need to lie down to…" He doesn't finish his sentence as he climbs on the ledge of the flower bed in front of his house and curls up.

"Honestly, Jack. What am I going to do? It's no problem when I'm the drunk one. You can easily carry me to my room, but I can't possibly carry a teenage boy by myself. What if I-? No, she'd hate me. This is exactly the kind of thing she'd scold me about. But, Jack's the one who's passed out. Not me. I wasn't the irresponsible one. And I can't not ask for help because I won't get anywhere. Okay, Jack, you owe me big time."

Merida pulls out her phone and dials a number, hoping with all her might that her best friend picks up. After almost a minute of ringing, Merida begins to lose hope that she'll be getting any help until a voice picks up.

"Merida?" Rapunzel asks groggily.

"Rapunzel! I'm so glad you picked up. I have a massive favor to ask you. I know you'll be angry, so you can lecture all you want, but please help me." Merida says all this while trying to get Jack down from the ledge.

Rapunzel's voice turns from sleepy to worried in seconds. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Look outside your window!" Rapunzel gets up from her bed to look down to the street below. She sees Merida wave at her with Jack leaning over her shoulder.

"Really, Merida? This is exactly what I don't like about your little arrangement with Frost. The two of you aren't always careful and now-"

"I know, I know," Merida interrupts her. "And I know you have more to say, but can you please come down and help me carry this log up to his room? You can continue the sermon here. Please?"

"I am not helping you break into his house!"

"Please, Punzie! I can't leave him here. Plus, it's not breaking in. I have his keys. See?" She jangles them again in the air to show Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighs and says that she'll be right down before hanging up. When Rapunzel meets Merida on the sidewalk, she asks her what happened.

"He's had a little too much to drink. I should know. I paid for it all. He kind of got injured in a fight this afternoon, so maybe that contributed to his weakened tolerance."

"That was wrong on so many levels," Rapunzel shakes her head and takes Jack's other arm to put around her shoulder. "I'll never understand why you continue to hang out with someone like this guy."

"You just caught us at a bad time," Merida says as she tries to open the front door as quietly as she can. "He's not always like this. He's decent on most nights. I probably get drunk twice as often as he does."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"That didn't come out right. I just mean that, after all our time together, he probably has only ever gotten drunk once aside from tonight, while I've gotten really drunk about four or five times. That's not often considering how long we've been hanging out."

"Your attempts to appease me aren't really working," Rapunzel whispers dryly as they drag Sano up his stairs.

"You know how careless I was before getting to know Jack. You remember, don't you? Jack helps keep me more grounded. I promise this will never happen again. I'll even make Jack swear."

They finally reach his room, and the two girls throw him on his bed. He doesn't land in the most comfortable position, but Rapunzel refuses to do any more "tucking in." Merida sighs before turning her head to quickly look outside Jack's balcony.

"Hey, you _can_ see your room from here!"

"What was that?" Rapunzel asks confusedly.

"Oh, nothing," Merida says dismissively before dragging her friend out of Jack's house.

"That Jack is a wildcard," Rapunzel repeats once outside. "You have to be careful."

"He's wild and rough, I'll admit, but he's really a good guy. He's genuine and not a creep at all. He always makes sure I'm safe. I wish you'd give him a chance."

"I can't control who your friends are, Mer. I know you've always gravitated towards the rowdy boys. I'll just let you do what you do. I've said my piece. I suppose I should apologize in advance because I won't be serving any alcohol during dinner tomorrow."

"Very funny. I think I'll lay off the booze for a while after tonight."

"Sorry for being snappy," Rapunzel says sincerely. "It _is_ past 3, so I'm not in my happiest mood. Oh, you can invite Hiccup over tomorrow. I think dinner can serve more than three people, so the more the merrier."

"All right, I'll tell him tomorrow. Why didn't you invite Kristoff?"

"I'd rather have a relaxing night with friends without having to worry about entertaining a suitor, you know?"

"Not really, but okay. See you tomorrow then! Or I guess, I mean tonight. Night, Rapunzel! Thank you so much again!" She gives her friend a big hug before getting ready to head home herself.

Rapunzel tells her to spend the night because it isn't safe for her to go alone at this hour. Merida says that she should get home before her parents notice that she hasn't come home yet. Rapunzel argues that if they haven't called by now, they probably haven't noticed. They compromise, and Merida decides to sleep a couple of hours until sunrise then leave before her parents wake up.

* * *

Around noon, Rapunzel gets ready at her vanity. She is about to shop for ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" a voice calls her name from outside. She looks out her window to see Jack standing in his mini balcony across her room. He's half-naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. He's clearly just woken up, judging from the sleepy look in his eyes. He waves at her and gestures for her to open her window. She kneels on her built-in nook and opens her windows.

"I see you're up and about," she comments. "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning, princess," he smiles boyishly. "Merida told me what you two did last night. I wasn't really myself then. But I just want to thank you for helping out. Sorry that had to be our first direct encounter. Trust me, my first impressions are usually terrible, but hopefully you'll give me another chance to charm you before you make up your mind about me."

"I don't know what to make of you, honestly. I'm just warning you. You had better be careful with Merida. Don't try anything funny with her. She's a great person and friend."

"I know that," Jack says, a little hurt by the accusation. "After all our months of friendship, we've never done anything you wouldn't approve of – aside from the drinking, I mean. We take care of each other like we're siblings. I care about her as much as you do. But while we're on this topic, Merida told me that you're also the only one else who knows about our nighttime interests, and you haven't spilled it to any of your other friends. That must mean you're a great friend to her too if she's willing to trust you with that secret. But I see where you're coming from. I understand why you would be wary of someone like me. I guess I _can_ be quite the bad boy."

He shrugs and pops an invisible collar. Rapunzel rolls her eyes but can't stop herself from laughing.

"I promise," he says seriously. "I would never let any harm come to Merida. Not that she needs much protection. Believe me, that girl can hold her own."

Rapunzel laughs again and agrees at the assessment about their common friend.

"Well," Jack says, preparing to go back inside. "I just wanted to thank you again for your help. I owe you guys. Anyway, I'm going to try to stomach something and sleep off the rest of this hangover. Bye!"

"Bye!" Rapunzel calls out as she shuts her windows, and Jack returns to his room and closes the balcony doors.


	10. How the wealthy spend Saturday afternoon

Hi! For anyone reading/following this story, please bear with me. I've already outlined all the chapters, but it'll probably take me about a year to write everything. I'm about 1/4 or 1/5 done with the story, so yeah. This is going to be a really long story, mostly because I want to develop the storylines and the characters. I also want to feature everyone as fairly and equally as possible. That's not so easy, considering I have to think of 10 main characters. Everyone will end up with who (I think) s/he ought to end up with. It all just needs patience. You know, like in the real world. Haha! Thank you to anyone who reads and appreciates the story, so far.

* * *

It's a Saturday, and yet three friends aren't just hanging out doing nothing. Instead, they're training – one training a little harder than the other two. Eugene is still as determined as ever to make the tennis team believe in him. Luckily, his two best friends are solidly backing him up and helping him out. It also doesn't hurt that one of them happens to have his own tennis court in his backyard.

"You gotta learn to anticipate your opponent's hits!" Hiccup calls from across the court as another ball catches Eugene off-guard and zooms past him cross-court.

"Yeah, I'm trying," he responds, kicking the ground in growing frustration.

"Your serves are pretty good, I'll give you that," Merida offers supportively. She and Eugene had previously tried to outdo each other in serving aces since that was Merida's forte. It turns out that that may be Eugene's as well. She had just narrowly beaten him.

"I think we can call it a day," Hiccup says, walking towards his friends. "You did really well, Eugene. It's almost like you're a natural. No one would suspect that you've only really started playing tennis last month. Who knew you'd be able to transfer your racquetball skills so easily?"

"Yeah, but it's not good enough," says Eugene, clearly disappointed with the latter part of his training.

"Trust me," Hiccup reassures him. "You just need a couple more sessions, and you'll have it down." Reaching balls cross-court and reading tricky returns were Hiccup's forte. He walks to the table by the lawnchairs, and picks up the intercom to call the kitchen.

"Hi, Maudie! Can you bring us some lemonade?"

"Right away, Master Hiccup," Maudie, their maid, replies. "Mistress Elsa told me to let you know that she was gifted with some pastries and is having them now with Master Hans in the family room."

"Pastries from whom and from where?"

"A Sir Macintosh delivered pastries from La Patisserie des Reves."

"Really? We'll be right there! Thanks, Maudie! Please have the refreshments brought to the family room instead." Hiccup hangs up the intercom and tells his friends to follow him.

In their haste to get to the treats, they forget that they are still toting their rackets as they enter the family room. Elsa and Hans glance up from the pastries they are munching on and smile at the amusing spectacle in front of them.

"You guys look so adorable, all carrying your rackets," Elsa teases them.

"You look like the three musketeers," Hans joins in.

"Ha ha," Hiccup laughs sarcastically before entering the washroom.

"I thought it was clever, Hans," Merida blurts out, mentally slapping herself for being so obvious when it came to him. Hans smiles shyly at her. Luckily, no one else seems to take too much notice of her compliment.

"I kind of like that label," Eugene says as he puts his racket down and waits for his turn to wash. "The three musketeers. It suits us, don't you think?"

"Well, you guys are practically inseparable," Elsa adds. "Enough talk. Eat!"

"A Sir Macintosh delivered these?" Hiccup repeats, helping himself to a Paris Brest. "At least the guy has good taste in pastries. I'm not so sure mother would approve even so, though. You'd better watch it, sis. Your behavior 'simply won't do.'" He takes a big bite out of the praline dessert and licks his lips heartily.

"Hiccup's right," Hans says, still working on his Mille-feuille. "I don't think she approved of the attention you drew last night. If you continue such bad behavior, more men might start sending gifts to the house. Think of the scandal!" He and his twin share a laugh as Elsa scowls at her two younger brothers.

"Oh, quit it, you two," she tells them, half-jokingly. "At least we get to have a nice afternoon snack. I'd forgotten how much I love these pastries. But too bad, Macintosh is such a bore. Still, it might be best if we finished all of this before mom and dad get home."

Eugene and Merida ask what the big deal with the pastries is, but they are more than willing to help finish them off. They had never tried anything so fancy, tasty, and authentically French in their lives. As Eugene helps himself to second and third servings, Elsa briefly recounts the previous night's incident.

"Would you like another one, Merida?" Hans offers her the box. As much as she would love to take anything that Hans offers, Merida is forced to decline with a slight shake of her head. She doesn't want to spoil her appetite for the dinner that Rapunzel is making for them later that night. She suddenly remembers that Rapunzel told her to invite Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you doing anything tonight?" she asks. "Rapunzel's cooking dinner at her house and is asking if you want to come."

"Sure, I'll be there," Hiccup says.

"What about you, Hans and Elsa? Maybe you guys would like to join us?"

"No thanks, Merida, but thank you for asking," Elsa smiles sweetly. "Why don't you go, Hans? It seems like fun." She doesn't voice out her concern that the more reserved twin doesn't seem to have a stable group of friends unlike Hiccup.

"Yeah, Hans, join us!" Hiccup exclaims, seemingly thinking the same thing as his sister.

"No thanks, you guys," Hans says. "I have to work on some posters for Monday's pep rally. Maybe some other time."

Merida tries hard not to show her disappointment as she and Eugene get up to leave. They say that they still have to bathe and change out of their tennis clothes before heading to dinner. They tell Hiccup that they'll meet him at Rapunzel's at 8pm. They thank Elsa for sharing her pastries and say goodbye to the Isles siblings before heading to their own houses.


End file.
